In the heretofore conventional printing plate processing machines in which the plates are punched or coated, the plates are fed manually into the machine, and after processing, the plates were then removed from the machine and stacked manually. In some prior known machines, the plates were fed automatically into the plate processing machine and then discharged into a stack. However, in these prior machines, the plate-separating sheets were handled separately and manually.